L
Perfil thumb|260px|L *'Nombre artístico:' L(엘) *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo(김명수) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Actor, Modelo y Actor de doblaje. *'Apodos:' Calma *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 180cm *'Peso: '''61kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Biografia L (Kim Myungsoo) nació el 13 de marzo de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Asistió Duk-soo High School y se graduó de la Universidad de Daekyung el 15 de febrero del 2013, junto con los miembros Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo, con especialización en música práctica. Dramas *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Fantasy Tower (tVN, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (tVN, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Videos Musicales *'''2010: Run - Epik High *'2010:' Starlight March - Strawberry Fields *'2012: '''60 sec - Sung Kyu *'2013:' Love Blossom - K.Will *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Temas para Dramas *L feat. Kim Ye Rim ''"Love you like U" - tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band Programas de TV *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong yHoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Canon CF (ver video) *Nature Republic ACUA (ver video) *Elite (2013) (ver video) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, rapear, hacer ejercícios, fotografiar, dibujar (incluso autoretratos). *'Especialidad: Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación. *'''Lema: Carpe Diem (Vive el momento, en latín) *'Familia:' Padres, y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo). *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *'Religión:' Cristiano católico. *'Tipo ideal:''' Su tipo ideal de chica es inocente con el cabello largo y ondulado. Nunca ha cambiado su tipo ideal. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en Before The Dawn. *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para hombres, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *El primer día que estuvo en Japon para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentia solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won. Shirota Yu, mientras L estaba en Japón, le enseñó frases. *Tiene una imagen de chico frío y cool pero los miembros dicen que es tan animado y divertido como ellos. *Le gusta mucho el skinship. *Se le conoce por ser un idol con las proporciones faciales más cercanas a la perfección. *Se le conoce porque la mayor parte del tiempo suele estar perdido en su propio universo. *En el primero dormitorio compartía habitación con Dongwoo. En el segundo compartía con Sungyeol y el mánager. *Recientemente se INFINITE se ha mudado a unos apartamentos lujosos. En un primer momento compartía habitación con Sunggyu, Sungyeol y el mánager pero los vecinos que quejaron del ruido cuando llegaban tarde de un horario y tuvieron que cambiarse a uno de los pisos más bajos cambiando así nuevamente las habitaciones. Actualmente comparte habitación con Sunggyu, Sungjong y el mánager. *Pelea a menudo con Sungyeol pero el resto de los miembros dicen que realmente tienen una relación de verdaderos mejores amigos. *Cuando los demás le gastan bromas a Sungjong, suele ser él que lo defiende. *En un programa fue elegido como el idol con los labios más besables. *Le gusta mucho tomar fotografías y es muy talentoso en ello. De hecho reveló su photobook personal el cual se vendió muy bien en el extranjero y quedó en Corea como un Best-Seller. *Suele tomarle muchas fotos a Sungjong porque dice que es el más atractivo. *Está entre los ídolos masculinos con proporciones de oro, junto a Suho y Sehun (EXO), y Daehyun (B.A.P). *Se le pregunto en una encuesta sino estaria en INFINITE a que otro grupo le gustaria pertenecer a lo que respondio en MBLAQ. *Tiene un gran parecido a kim bum Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter * L's bravo Viewtiful Imágenes 100px 140px 140px 125px 140px 100px 110px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment